Epically Epic Mickey and Kingdom Hearts
by CirciFox81314
Summary: This is a Parody of Mickey's First Adventure in Wasteland. When Mickey accidentally gets himself into Wasteland when he creates the Blot, Sora, Riku and some of the other Kingdom Hearts Characters also crash into Wasteland because Sora can't drive a Gummi Ship. Will Mickey and the Kingdom Hearts Characters escape Wasteland? *I drew the cover image*
1. Chapter 1: Wasteland Entry!

**Epically Epic Mickey and Kingdom Hearts**

**(**A/N: Hello People! It's CirciFox81314 here to present my new X-Over; Epically Epic Mickey and Kingdom Hearts. I WAS originally going to call it Epic Hearts but I saw that there was another story called that. I couldn't figure out a title then. But then the title flew in through the window and hit me in the head! And it didn't hurt really but it's going to be MOSTLY based on the Epic Mickey Storyline BUT it's also a Parody.

Sora: Read on to see what happens!

Mickey and Oswald: SORA, she'll get on to it!

CirciFox81314: Oswald, Mickey, since you're my all time favorite cartoon characters, will you please do everyone a favor and do the Disclaimer?

Oswald: Yes! I have a fan!

Mickey: We'll do the disclaimer and a 3…2…1…

Oswald and Mickey: CirciFox81314 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Epic Mickey! If she did, there would be rainbows and magic stuff and…

CirciFox81314: If I owned Kingdom Hearts and Epic Mickey, which I don't, I would have Oswald, Ortensia and Gus included in Kingdom Hearts and Oswald would be a Keyblade Wielder, like Mickey!

Oswald: Am I able to use a Keyblade in this story?

CirciFox81314: Probably not.

Oswald: ;(

CirciFox81314: I WOULD but I'm unsure if I will.

Oswald: Mickey gets all the attention!

Demyx: Sora gets all the attention too.

Everyone: *Glaring at Mickey and Sora* you two steal all the attention!

Demyx: AND you were actually a jerk to me before my Final Battle, Sora!

Sora: I'm sorry, Demyx.

Demyx: *Lowers tone of voice* you're not getting away with THAT Sora!

Sora: *Whimpering*

Demyx: Okay…I forgive you…for now.

Sora: YAY!

Zexion: *WAS reading but drops his book in shock from the loud noise* O_o…What was THAT?!

Axel: Sora in super happiness mode.

Zexion: Makes sense.

Oswald: Okay! Let's begin this story!

Sora: YAY! Wait, what happens to us Kingdom Hearts Characters?

CirciFox81314: *Smirking evilly* you'll see, Sora, you'll see.

Sora: O_O

**Hello everyone. I am the Narrator. Why isn't Yen Sid narrating? Okay, I'm supposed to fill in. Yen Sid is currently setting up another gate to Wasteland in the Mysterious Tower in the World of Kingdom Hearts. And I'm watching what is going on to the original world of Wasteland. First, let's check on Mickey because we know what is going to happen. Well, at least I DO.**

Mickey was asleep in his bedroom in the Cartoon World because…Well he decided to go back to the cartoon world. And Yen Sid, we know he should be working on the World for the Forgotten Toons, the world of Wasteland. For some reason, he's back at the Mysterious Tower setting up another portal.

Then Mickey wakes up and he looks at his mirror, but he doesn't see his reflection, he sees an entrance to Yen Sid's Workshop.

"Why is there an entrance to Master Yen Sid's Workshop? Oh, I don't know, I'll just go through the Mirror because I feel like I'm supposed to for some random reason." Mickey says to himself. Then Mickey goes "Thru the Mirror". Yeah, why is through spelled like thru? Because there is a Mickey Mouse cartoon called "Thru the Mirror". Okay, I don't know what that has to do with anything but let's just continue on with this story.

Anyway, Mickey went through the mirror and he saw a table and on that table was…The original entrance to Wasteland. "Ooh. You know what; I'm just going to use that Magical Paintbrush I see on the table and paint something of myself because I also feel like I'm supposed to for some reason."

(A/N: Mickey: I don't remember saying anything went I went to Yen Sid's Workshop. CirciFox81314: I said it was based on the STORYLINE. I never said the lines would be the same. Sora: What happens to us Kingdom Hearts Characters? CirciFox81314: I'M GETTING ON TO THAT! Why are you so hard to unlock in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days? Sora: What does that have to do with anything? CirciFox81314: I'm currently trying to unlock you in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Sora: Um, okay? Oswald: Back to the story!)

Then Mickey attempted to paint something of him and…He failed. It apparently turned black. Then Mickey TRIED to be resilient and he added MORE paint and…He EPICALLY failed because…You know how Mickey was trying to paint a giant statue of him? Yeah, it turned into a HUGE monster!

"OH NO! I FAILED!"

Then Mickey began TRYING to clean up his mess and…okay, he managed to kind OF erase the Blot. He thought he did but he didn't. Then Mickey accidentally spilled Thinner on Wasteland and POW! He just caused the Thinner Disaster so another epic fail for Mickey.

(A/N: Mickey: You're making me look like an idiot. CirciFox81314: Mickey, calm down, it's a PARODY. Sora: When will us Kingdom Hearts characters appear? CirciFox81314: SORA, YOU'LL APPEAR! SHUT THE FREAKING HECK UP! Sora: *Whimpering* Oswald: Once again, back to the story!)

THEN Mickey fled back to his room. Why? He thought Yen Sid was coming, BUT, Yen Sid was STILL at the Mysterious Tower. Then back in Mickey's Room, Mickey went back to sleep and…You think years have passed since that event, right?

WRONG.

It was 5 minutes and 45 seconds of flashbacks that you though were years passing by.

Then Mickey felt something drip on him. And he woke up. What did our beloved Mickey Mouse see? The Monster that was supposed to be a statue of Mickey, but he failed at painting a statue of himself.

Mickey stared at the Monster, and the Monster stared at Mickey back. This lasted for about 2 minutes and 50 seconds until the Monster shrugged and grabbed Mickey. Then Mickey was tangled in the Ink Monster and it pulled Mickey through his mirror and into Wasteland but luckily, Mickey got the magical paintbrush he failed at using.

Then Mickey managed to escape from the Ink Monster's grasp and…He plunged down into a dark, twisted version of Sleeping Beauty's Castle.

Meanwhile…

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Axel, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Terra, Aqua, Demyx, Zexion and Xion were going on a picnic in Twilight Town and Donald ACTUALLY let SORA drive the Gummi Ship. We ALL know Sora should NOT drive a Gummi Ship BECAUSE…It would crash into a world or something. So Sora was trying to drive to Twilight Town and then…

"Hey guys, do any of you remember what direction Twilight Town is in?" Sora asks.

Twilight Town was northwest of where they currently were at.

"I knew I should've been the one who's supposed to drive. Sora, I'LL take over the driving role." Riku says in annoyance. "NO! I'm driving!"

Then Sora and Riku began fighting over the wheel and…they were pointing downward at the Mysterious Tower! And, they ran out of fuel for the Gummi Ship.

"THE TANK IS EMPTY!" Demyx yells. Then everyone, but Vanitas and Zexion, began panicking but EVERYONE literally began panicking when the ship made a crash landing into the Mysterious Tower.

That's exactly when Yen Sid, Donald and Goofy walked in and…they were all in absolute shock. The hood of the Gummi Ship sunk into the Wasteland Portal a little.

Then Yen Sid yelled, "Oh no. I worked hard to place that and THIS happened!" Donald and Goofy were surprised a bit "Master Yen Sid you…" Yen Sid looked sadly at the now messed up Wasteland portal and then he left the room, sulking a little.

Donald and Goofy also left the room but they didn't see the Gummi Ship sink into the Wasteland Portal that was now showing the dark green sinkhole Mickey accidentally created when he messed up the Original Copy of Wasteland due to the Second Portal reflecting what happened to the Original because it was merely a copy of the Original Wasteland Portal.

After the Gummi Ship got into Wasteland, it exploded, making the poor Kingdom Hearts Characters plunge into Wasteland and down into the dark, twisted version of Sleeping Beauty Castle where Mickey currently was located.

(Wasteland)

(Dark Beauty Castle)

Mickey awoke and saw he was chained down to a circular operation table. Mickey also notices a bald guy with a moustache and a beard and is also wearing a lab coat and goggles laugh evilly and Mickey then notices a chalkboard with notes and drawings written in chalk.

"Uh…What are you going to do to me?" Mickey asks nervously.

The Mad Doctor guy laughs evilly again and pulls down some levers and a blue eye thing appears and then scissors, a chainsaw and…a plunger? What did the Mad Doctor need a PLUNGER for?

Mickey didn't realize it, but a toon rabbit in blue pants was hiding behind one of the machines. Oh, and the Mad Doctor used the scissors on Mickey and he dodged it, then he used the chainsaw and Mickey whimpered but luckily the Chainsaw stopped and then the Mad Doctor used the plunger on Mickey.

Mickey then REALIZED what the plunger was for; plunging out his Heart! Mickey managed to begin breaking free and he threw the plunger at the Mad Doctor and…it hit him in the face!

Once Mickey managed to break free, the Ink Monster who was called the Shadow Blot appeared and Mickey got his paintbrush was going to show that he had a weapon (A Paintbrush) and he wasn't afraid to use it to the Blot, but guess what scared him away.

You see, when Mickey picked up the Paintbrush, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Axel, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Terra, Aqua, Demyx, Zexion and Xion had also crashed into Wasteland and it scared the Blot away due to the Kingdom Hearts Characters "Falling from the sky".

Then Sora weakly got up and said, "Next time, remind me not to drive a Gummi Ship." Then everyone else said, "Agreed" before passing out. It lasted for about two hours and when the Kingdom Hearts Characters finally woke up, the Mad Doctor asked, "CAN I PULL THIS DARN LEVER NOW?! I THINK MY ARM IS GOING TO SNAP IF I DON'T."

Mickey answered, "Yeah, just pull the stupid lever and make your great escape."

Then the Mad Doctor pulled the Lever and a trapdoor opened and the crazy doctor made his great escape.

Then the Rabbit made an attempt to turn off the machine and…he EPICALLY failed. Electricity burst from the Machine and the Heart Extracting Machine's eye turned red and tried to kill the Rabbit guy, who made a great-ER escape than the Mad Doctor and dodged the attacks flung at him and he escaped through a double door.

Then the eye was focusing on attacking Mickey. Axel rolled his eyes at the Heart Extracting machine and he flung one of his Chakrams at the Machine, hitting it in its eye and the Chakram made a diagonal crack.

The Machine then made the decision to kill Axel and not Mickey for whatever reason and then a guy with an orange suit and a moustache yelled, "Mickey! Over here!" Mickey looked at the guy and the Guy dodged an attack from the Machine, who was still aiming at Axel, but it almost hit the Guy, but he teleported.

"Man, for a machine that is supposed to extract Mickey's heart, you sure ARE slow!" Axel yells tauntingly at the Mad Doctor's Machine.

The Machine then REALLY wants to kill the Flurry of Dancing Flames big time and it tries to kill Axel with its chainsaw.

Apparently, in that time, Mickey, along with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Terra, Aqua, Demyx and Zexion get to the Guy. "What's your name?" Sora asks the guy.

The guy answers in his British accent, "My name is Gus the Gremlin." "So, uh, Gus, how are we supposed to take out that Machine that is trying to kill Axel?" One of Axel's Chakrams almost hits Mickey in the face, but luckily, it missed.

"I KNOW THE STUPID MACHINE IS TRYING TO KILL ME! IT'S OBVIOUSLY FAILING!" Axel yells. The Machine checks if it has a mallet, but it doesn't and it rolls its eye and tries to use the Chainsaw as a Mallet but Axel teleports away.

Then Axel appears with the others. "So, how do we take this ANNOYING machine down?" Axel asks Gus.

"Mickey, you use a Spin Attack on the control panels twice to take out the…" Gus begins to say, but Axel already broke the machine and it had some fire appear from it as a sign Axel destroyed it.

Oh, and the Machine got discharged a bit and it had one thing on its mechanical mind, "KILL THAT FREAKING RED HEADED PYROMANIAC!"

Then the Machine began trying to smash Axel and…it missed. It will never complete its goal to get Mickey's Heart or kill Axel because it apparently isn't good in life.

Then Mickey is able to get to the next Control Panel and he destroys it and the Machine explodes. How did it explode? Axel used a Firaga Burst spell on it!

Then a secret room opens and Sora and Ventus instantly run in the room and open a chest with their keyblades and they find…a Bronze Pin. Yeah, not so exciting, right? Sora and Ven sure were so happy about their discovery that they walked out of the room proudly and said, "We found a pin made of bronze!"

The room went silent. "Those are the most common pin to find here." Gus indicates. Sora proudly puts the Pin on like he won an Olympic Gold Medal.

"I found it first and I'm wearing it!" Sora says proudly. Ventus slaps Sora and growls, "HEY! We BOTH found it at the same time!" "You get your own pin! I'm the one wearing it!" Ventus was sad and he walked over to Terra and Aqua. They patted Ventus on the head and it was an awkward moment.

"Let's go!" Mickey said to the group. The characters exited the Mad Doctor's Lab into Utilidor III.

(A/N: That is the end of the first chapter! There will be more in the next chapter! Luckily, I'm not giving up on this Fanfiction!

Sora: Why did we CRASH the Gummi Ship?!

CirciFox81314: Because you can't drive, Sora.

Oswald: NO FLAMES!

Axel: *Uses yet another Firaga Burst spell on CirciFox81314* BURN!

CirciFox81314: Axel…Not those kinds of flames! If you do that again, you'll be thinned out by Mickey.

Axel: I'm immune to Thinner.

CirciFox81314: NOOO!  
Mickey: So long, folks! We'll see you in the next chapter of…Epically Epic Mickey and Kingdom Hearts!

Demyx: BYE!

Sora and Ventus: And please review if you get the chance! We'd all appreciate it if you people reviewed.)


	2. Chapter 2: Long way to Mean Street

(A/N: Um…hi everyone, it's CirciFox81314 here to bring the second chapter of Epically Epic Mickey and Kingdom Hearts. I know I haven't updated this in a while and I haven't forgotten about it. It's just that I was going to write the chapter when I updated some of my other stories and I only updated one. Also, the story, along with the other stories may be temporarily or permanently switched to this computer unless I fix the internet on my Laptop. If I am unable to do that, that means all the stories will be typed on my PC.

Mickey: Well, you haven't forgotten about the story so that's good.

CirciFox81314: And I also can't write this without the Epic Mickey 1 Guidebook.

Oswald: Why…?

Riku: I think it is because it has the storyline in it and stuff.

CirciFox81314: Yeah…So, um…I'll do the disclaimer for the chapter. I won't own Epic Mickey and Kingdom Hearts as much as I want to. I really wish I could own the games, but sadly, I am an Authoress who is beginning to get dragged into being a HUGE fan of Kingdom Hearts.

Sora: Um…I have a question.

CirciFox81314: Yeah? What is it?

Sora: Will Penelope be in this story?

CirciFox81314: Sadly, no. Penelope won't make an appearance for reasons because I have enough planned already and Penelope might appear in the Sequel to this which is based from Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two.

Oswald: Um…How long will this chapter be?

CirciFox81314: I'll repay the readers by giving them a nice long chapter. It will end when Mickey along with the Kingdom Hearts Characters in this story getting to Mean Street!

Sora: YES! BOSS BATTLE!

Zexion: *Drops book in shock* Were you TRYING to give me a heart attack?!

Sora: No…

Zexion: Good. We need to start the chapter.

CirciFox81314: Yep! Here we go!

Chapter 2: Long way to Mean Street.

Mickey and the others went into Utilidor III and as they got close to the door, ink began to drip up from Mickey, and his paintbrush suddenly shot magic blue paint at a wall. "MY PAINTBRUSH IS MALFUNCTIONING!" Mickey yelled.

"Uh…where did you get the paintbrush from, your Majesty?' Sora asked. "Sora, just call me Mickey in this world or the Rabbit guy will appear out of nowhere and electrocute us with Thundaga Magic." Mickey indicated.

"Um…I don't think you…" Sora began to say but was cut off by Mickey. "I GOT THE PAINTBRUSH FROM YEN SID'S MAGICAL WORKSHOP! PLEASE DON'T ARREST ME!"

"Uh…your majesty-ERR…MICKEY, you aren't going to be arrested." Sora indicated. "I knew that. I was just trying to keep myself from being sued." Mickey told the group.

"Why would you be sued?" Riku asked. "What? Oh never mind, let's just get out of here." Mickey indicated. The other characters were confused as they went farther trough Utilidor III.

(Dark Beauty Castle- Castle Entrance)

Mickey and the Keyblade Wielders made it to the Castle Entrance and…two Blotlings called Seers were noticed. Sora mistaken them for Heartless and he screamed at the top of his lungs before charging and destroying the Blotlings out of existence, right when Gus was about to introduce what Blotling were. "It's time for…Wait, where'd the Blotlings go?" Gus asked.

"Blotlings...? I thought those were Heartless." Sora indicated. Gus face palmed. "Ugh…Never mind… OH NO! GREMLIN CALVIN IS STUCK IN A CAGE!" Gus suddenly yelled.

"Okay…? So what do we do?" Demyx asked. "YOU RELEASE HIM FROM THE CAGE!" Gus snapped. "Okay, calm down!" Sora yelled. "I WON'T CALM DOWN UNTIL GREMLIN CALVIN IS RELEASED!" Gus snapped.

"I know how to do this." Axel indicated. Axel threw his Chakrams at the machinery holding Gremlin Calvin's cage and his Chakrams spun around three times before they flew and broke Gremlin Calvin's cage, and finally the Chakrams went back to Axel.

"Wow Axel, you're good with those Chakrams!" Mickey indicated. "Didn't anyone see I used fire to make the Chakrams bounce back to the designated points?" Axel asked in annoyance. "No…?" Everyone asked in confusion.

"Ugh…never mind…" Axel sighed. Then Calvin teleported and gave Axel a Gold Pin. "Thank you for saving me! Bye now!" Then Calvin left and Ven yelled, "HE GETS A GOLD PIN?! EVERYONE GETS A PIN BUT ME!"

Terra and Aqua went over to the Lit Door and destroyed it and they found a box, which Terra opened and inside they found a Pin. Then Aqua picked up the Pin and walked over to Ventus. "Here you go Ven, you get a Castle Pin!"

Ven's eyes got all big and sparkly as Aqua put the Pin on Ventus's shirt and… "HA SORA, I GOT A CASTLE PIN!" Ventus yelled.

"Aw…the Pin looks cool on you Ven! I wonder if the Pins have magical abilities?" Sora asked. "I don't know, but they might!" Ventus answered. "HEY! This isn't TWEWY! Shouldn't we be going somewhere?" Mickey asked. "Oh yeah, let's go!" Sora and Ventus said in sync. "There so alike they must be Twins." Roxas and Vanitas sighed in annoyance.

"And…we're outta here!" Mickey yelled before speed leveling and fixing the Portcullis and then it opened the gate and there was a Projector Screen. The Kingdom Heart s Characters and Mickey were blank as they stared at it.

"Um…that's a Projector Screen. What do you guys not understand about it?" Gus asked. "Do we watch a film and then we are able to leave?" Sora asked. Gus face palmed. "We use those to travel around Wasteland."

"….Wouldn't the screen break…?" Mickey and the Kingdom Hearts characters asked in unison. Gus face palmed once again. "What do you not understand? It IS a CARTOON world for crying out loud!" Gus yelled.

"So…Which one is it?" Sora asked. "What?" Gus asked in surprise. "Which cartoon world is it?" Sora asked. "The world is called 'Wasteland'." Gus answered. "And how do we get out of here?" Sora asked.

"Just jump into the Projector. We don't have all day." Gus growled before going into the Projector. "He seemed annoyed. Did he have a bad day?" Sora asked. "Let's just go into the projector."

(Projector- Mickey and the Beanstalk)

(5 MINUTES LATER)

(Gremlin Village- Slalom)

"That Beanstalk was high! I thought I'd slip and fall!" Sora indicated. "Well we are all safe and man…is it hot in here or is it just me?" Riku asked. "You're right Riku…IT IS HOT!" Mickey indicated.

"Well no wonder! There's steam leaking!" Gus indicated before pointing at some steam. "How is it hot in here?" Axel asked. Everyone looked at Axel like he was crazy. "It's not hot to you?" Roxas asked. "No. the temperature is just…normal." Axel answered.

"Um…we should be getting to the next area so…." Mickey indicated. "Oh yeah…" Everyone else said in sync, getting back on track. "How do we even get side-tracked so easily?" Sora asked. "Because it was supposed to be just me here and the adventure would've been the same but with different dialogue." Mickey answered.

"What? How do you know that?" Sora asked in surprise. "Instincts, and now I know how Gus feels." Mickey answered. "Yeah, so let's get out of here! We have to defeat a Clock Tower!" Gus yelled.

"You gave off the chapter." Axel indicated. "Um guys…? We really need to get through here and there will be no time skips, got it?" A mystery voice asked. "Who are you?" Sora asked. "I'm the one who filled din for Yen Sid in the last chapter and you REALLY should be farther by now!" The Narrator Person indicated.

"No Time Skips? Aww…LET'S GO THROUGH THIS QUICKER BY SPEED LEVELING!" Mickey yelled. Then the Kingdom Hearts Characters and Mickey speed leveled through some of the Gremlin Village part because they were too lazy to go through it slowly.

(A/N: What is UP with me today? I swear, this is getting random, but I have to update and luckily, the boss battle part is coming up soon! I swear I'm getting lazy with this. It's probably because I haven't worked on Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Shine High and it is driving me insane. But, the chapter must go on! Even if it is "long" in a way yet somehow short. As long as the chapter has at least 1,500 + words, I don't mind at all about the length of the chapter.)

(Gremlin Village- Jungle Boat Ride)

"That was fast. I wonder why we're moving so quickly." Kairi wondered out loud. "Maybe it's because the Authoress wants to get through the chapter to do something." Mickey indicated. "HEY! How many times have I told you to not bring me into this?" Another mysterious voice asked.

"Who are…?" Terra began to ask but was cut off by the voice, "Look, we really need to speed things up here, and no speed leveling or time skipping! You have a Clock to fight!"

"Why can't we speed level?" Sora asked. "You know what? You guys CAN speed level to the European Boat Ride!" The voice indicated. "YAY!" Then the group speed leveled and freed all the gremlins and did all the tasks they needed before they got to the European Boat Ride.

(A/N: I'M SO LAZY! But this is close to the darn Clock Tower battle and I must continue!)

(European Boat Ride)

"Why couldn't we speed level to the Clock Tower?" Sora asked. "BECAUSE OSWALD IS HERE!" The voice snapped. "Oswald?! OKAY! LET'S GO!" Mickey yelled. The group ran through the area and did their stuff and then it paused and they noticed Oswald (The Rabbit in the previous chapter whose name was learned a while ago) and he yelled, "HELLO AND GOODBYE!" Then Oswald saluted and ran off.

Then the characters got through the area until they go to the Colosseum. And there was Small Pete. "Did you get my Ship Log?" Small Pete asked. "Yeah, we did." Riku answered before throwing the Ship Log at Small Pete. "Thank you! Bye-Bye!" Small Pete yelled before leaving.

"We have very little interaction with characters around here." Aqua indicated. "Yeah, now we can fight that Clock!" Ventus yelled. "ONWARD!"

(A/N: I hate my current laziness. But we're almost done!)

(Clock Tower Arena…thing…yeah.)

Mickey and the group appeared and they saw a smiling clock, right? YEAH, THEN IT GOT CREEPY. It's face was thinned and it looked all scary and Sora, Roxas, Ventus, Kairi, Naminé and Xion all screamed loudly which startled Axel and made him throw his Chakrams at the Clock Tower's Face. And the same thing happened with the Eye Thing. The Clock officially wanted to kill Axel. Axel was dodging attacks like crazy while Mickey painted the clock's arms. Once it's arms were completely painted, the Tower held out it's hand so Mickey could paint it's face.

"Sora, could ya come with me?" Mickey asked. "Yes, your majesty." Sora answered before jumping onto the Clock Tower's Hand with Mickey. "On the count of three, Sora, say light. One…two…" Mickey began. "Three…now!" Mickey yelled. "LIGHT!" Sora shot a beam of light at the Clock Tower's face while Mickey shot paint and…The place became all nice again and the Projector to exit was noticed.

Then Mickey received the Stop the Music pin and gave it to Sora. "Here ya go, Sora. You earned this." Sora smiled. "Thank you Mickey." Sora said to Mickey in thanks.

"OKAY! Let's go to Mean Street…" Gus began until Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Roxas and Ventus ran up and jumped through the projector. "Okay, let's go, guys." Sora indicated. Then the group left through the projector to Mean Street.

(Mean Street)

Mickey and the group arrived in Mean Street. "Wow…It's like Traverse Town in a way…" Sora stated before the group began going down Mean Street to find Oswald.

(A/N: And there is the somewhat disappointing chapter. I know, I know, it sucked, but it was not my fault! When I was writing the chapter, I was super stressed and I knew if I didn't complete it today, (April 25, 1013) I'd slack off on it and would not write it, preventing me from uploading the next chapter of another story, Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Shine High. And to me, it seemed like a Parody this chapter! SO anyway, please review if you get the chance and please don't flame me for this chapter! I really tried. So I'll update again once I'm able to, so see you all in the next chapter and once again, I am deeply sorry for not updating but I am now up to date on my stories! And once again, I'll see you all in the next chapter!)


	3. Chapter 3: Mean Street and OsTown

(A/N: Hi everyone. Here's the third chapter of Epically Epic Mickey and Kingdom Hearts. First, I'll say one thing: Sorry if the previous chapter sucked. I was REALLY stressed out when I was writing it because I had to bounce back between a couple of stories all at once and I was really lazy when I wrote it but I'll try to make this chapter better. And what I don't understand when I wrote the previous chapter is that I had the guidebook RIGHT next to me. I really could've done better. So here is the disclaimer:

I don't own Epic Mickey or Kingdom Hearts. I own only my inspiration to write this.

And I'm also REALLY sorry for not updating much. I get a LOT of Writer's Block when trying to update this and lately, only two of my stories I get inspiration for and I don't know why.

So, here's the third chapter!

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Chapter 3: Mean Street and OsTown

Mickey and the others walked through the area and Gus welcomed them to Mean Street.

"Why does everyone look kind of similar?" Sora asked the Gremlin. "Everyone here in Wasteland are ones that were forgotten or left on the drawing board. It was great…until the Thinner Disaster struck and the Blot appeared."

"The Thinner Disaster? What's that?" Ventus asked.

"It was a horrible time…You see these buildings with some Toon on them? Well they were all Toon and colorful until the Thinner Disaster struck…Now only some Toon remains. Mickey can use Paint to repaint the buildings, but it won't last long…" Gus explained sadly.

"What? Why won't it last long?" Demyx asked. "I don't know. Maybe the painted areas vanish or Blotlings attack when we're gone." Gus answered.

Everyone blinked. Then the group began to pass by the Town Hall and Sora and Mickey noticed one of their worst enemies…

"Pete! You're one character I'd never forget!" Sora and Mickey said in sync. "Well, well, well. Isn't it Goody Two Shoes Mouse and…you?" Sora blinked.

"Uh…I'm Sora." Sora indicated to Big Bad Pete. "I don't know a Sora…I think…wait…Weren't youse that guy with the duck and the dog?" Big-Bad Pete asked.

"YES." Sora answered in annoyance. "Yeah…no wonder youse look so familiar."

Sora tilted his head in confusion and then he saw he was in Retro Form BUT he was in color. "He's right. You all look rather different. I must have not noticed until now." Gus indicated.

Then the others took a quick look at themselves and gasped. "WHAT THE HELL?" Riku asked in shock.

"RIKU!" Riku blushed. "Sorry but WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?! We look all…basic." Riku indicated.

"Retro Form turns us into more basic versions of our first appearances." Sora told Riku. "Still…WE LOOK STUPID." Axel indicated.

"I like this! It looks cute." Kairi said to everyone else. Then Kairi and Xion looked at each other and gasped.

"We look so alike!" "Of course you do. Xion's appearance originated from Sora's memories of you, Kairi." Riku told Kairi.

"I'M RIGHT HERE Y'KNOW!" Sora shouted.

"This is getting nowhere. Alright, Pete is here. That is all. Now let's get going and find Oswald!"

"HEY! I WAS SUPPOSED TO SPEAK WITH YOU GUYS WHEN YOU CAME HERE BUT YOU COMPLETELY IGNORED ME!" Markus yelled in annoyance at the group.

"There's Markus, my Nephew. Now…HOW CAN YOU ALL JUST IGNORE HIM?! GO OVER AND TALK TO HIM LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!" Gus snapped at Mickey and the Kingdom Hearts characters.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. Just when did you become Navi?" Demyx asked in annoyance.

Gus got REALLY P.O. from Demyx's comment and he had a REALLY angry look on his face, which scared the group and they went to talk to Markus so Gus wouldn't kill them.

"Okay, the Projectors are currently broken and in order for me to fix them up for you, you'll need to get me two gears and a Power Spark. I think Horace has one of the Gears and Pete has the other one." Markus indicated.

"Yeah…okay! Let's spilt up!" Sora yelled.

"Nope, I'm staying out of this." Demyx indicated. Then Demyx began to walk off and Zexion was after him. "DEMYX, GET BACK HERE NOW!"

"I don't want to help right now…" Demyx moaned. "Too bad, we will help whether you like it or not!" Zexion snapped at the lazy Nobody.

"Ugh…fine." Sora thought for a moment. "Wait…Maybe you and Demyx can wait by that statue at the end of town." "Hmm? Why?" Zexion asked.

"I think it would resolve conflict for both of you!" Sora answered before smiling!

"Uh…okay? Let's go…Demyx? DEMYX?!" Demyx had already ran off to the statue. "Ugh…that slacker. Alright, I'll keep an eye on him."

Zexion walked to the end of Mean Street and Mickey looked at the group. "Okay, now we have twelve here so… we can have four in a group…" Mickey began until Axel, Roxas, Naminé and Xion yelled, "We're in a group!"

"Okay…so…" Mickey tried to say again until Terra, Aqua and Ventus yelled, "Us too!"

"I'm going to stick with my Light Half's group." Vanitas stated.

"That means…" "WE'RE IN A GROUP!" Sora, Riku and Kairi said happily. Mickey almost smiled. "Yeah…Okay! So, let's go talk to Pete again!" Mickey shouted.

"We'll go get the other gear." Aqua indicated before She, Terra, Ventus and Vanitas left to the Detective Agency.

"We're gonna go find that Power Spark." Axel told Mickey before he left with Roxas, Naminé and Xion.

Mickey along with Sora, Riku and Kairi walked over to the Town Hall. Mickey almost spoke until Sora said, "I'll handle this. Ahem…Okay, Pete, do you have a Gear?"

Pete blinked. "I used ta, until Gilda beat me in a race and claimed the gear." Sora tilted his head. "So we talk to Gilda?"

Mickey, Riku and Kairi face palmed. "YES. We talk to Gilda." Riku answered. Sora tilted his head and then he said, "Oh…okay! Let's go talk to Gilda!"

(With Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Vanitas)

"So, you lost your book?" Terra asked Horace. "Yep." "And you want us to find it?" Aqua asked. "Yep."

"Okay! Where do we look first?" Ventus asked. Vanitas was annoyed how Terra, Aqua and Ventus were speaking by turns.

"I lent the book to Casey. He works at the Emporium. If you don't know, the Emporium has a sign with a gift bow on it." Horace indicated.

"Okay! C'mon guys and Vanitas!" Vanitas rolled his eyes. ""And Vanitas"? Really, Aqua?" Vanitas asked in annoyance.

"Just c'mon! We REALLY don't have all day." Terra told Vanitas. Vanitas sighed as he left with Terra, Aqua and Ventus to the Emporium.

(With Axel, Roxas, Xion and Naminé)

"So we have to find something called a "Power Spark" right?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded. "So where in the heck do we find one?!" Axel asked angrily.

"I think there might be two around here so… Naminé and I will look for the first one and YOU two find the second one!" Xion said happily before she and Naminé went to the Museum before Axel could even say anything.

"Ah GREAT. They're gone." Axel growled in annoyance.

"Okay. I think Naminé and Xion went to the Museum so we'll go to the Emporium."

(THE EMPORIUM)

Axel and Roxas ran into Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Vanitas at the Emporium.

"Hey. How's your search going?" Ventus asked.

"We're trying to find a Power Spark." Roxas answered.

"Oh, okay. I found a Key, but I'll give it to you guys." Ventus indicated before handing Roxas a Key.

"C'mon Ven, we need to go to the Ice Cream shop really quick." Aqua indicated.

"Bye Roxas and Lea!" Ventus said to Axel and Roxas.

"My name is Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Everyone went quiet and stared at Axel like "Really? You HAD to say that?"

"I'm not gonna say, commit it to memory, got it?"

"Kay. Bye guys!" Then Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Vanitas left.

"Um…sir? Is this your Key?" Roxas asked. (Ven gave Roxas the Key because he had a feeling it belonged to someone else and his group wouldn't have time to find the owner, so he gave it to Roxas just in case.)

The Emporium Guy, or Casey, took the Key from Roxas and looked at it.

"Yep. This is my key to the Backroom. Where'd you find it?"

"One of my friends found it." Roxas answered.

"Really? Are you sure he wasn't your brother? He looked exactly like you." Casey indicated, referring to Ventus.

"Yeah. He is a friend."

"Okay. I'll go look in the Backroom really quick."

(With Sora, Riku, Kairi and Mickey.)

"So you're saying we need to follow your Guardian and beat the time?" Riku asked Gilda.

"Yup."

"Okay. Sora, will you do the honors?" Mickey asked.

"Okay. When do we start?"

(Back to Axel and Roxas)

(1 minute later)

Axel and Roxas were walking out of the Emporium when a white thing sped to an area and Sora ran and managed to knock Roxas over, causing him to yell, "HEY! Watch where you're going, Sora!"

"Sorry! Can't talk! Doing something!" Sora yells.

Axel helped his best friend up.

"Wow Rox. Your somebody is sure in a rush." Axel indicated, stating the obvious.

"I know Axel. Shut up."

"I'M DONE!" Sora shouted.

"Ugh…that Sora. I sometimes question why he is my somebody." Roxas stated.

"Ah, okay. Well…he's just Sora. Got it memo…"

"Your quote is NOT helping, Axel."

(20 minutes later)

The group was one again (Except Demyx and Zexion were still at the statue.) and Mickey was speaking to Markus. (They had gotten everything.)

"Alright, we have everything we need! Now can you fix the projector to OsTown?" Mickey asked.

"Yep. It'll take just a few minutes, just wait."

-A FEW MINUTES LATER-

"Done! OsTown's Projector is at the end of the street there, where that statue is." Markus indicated.

"Thanks! Come on everyone!"

The group followed Mickey like ducklings and when they got to the statue, Mickey smiled until…

"What the…? WHY IS HE ON THE STATUE?!" Mickey angrily asked, showing the fact that Oswald was on the Statue instead of him.

"There have been some changes."

Mickey sighed and face palmed.

"If he wanted to be on the statue so badly, then why can't we BOTH be on the statue?!" Mickey ranted.

"Mickey?"

"I mean REALLY?"

"MICKEY! WE NEED TO GO!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh…ha-ha…sorry."

Then the group went to the Thru the Mirror projector.

(Thru the Mirror)

Everyone appeared in a bedroom. Mickey immediately recognized the place. "Hey everybody! I think we're in one of my old shorts called Thru the Mirror!"

"Mickey, we need to go THROUGH the mirror to progress." Riku indicated as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, ha-ha! I see the joke there Riku!"

Riku sighed.

"Oh…You didn't mean it as a joke, did you?"

"Um, guys, mirror, now." Axel growled, pointing at the Mirror.

"Okay!"

Then, due to all the time wasting, the group was rushed by Riku and Axel to get through the mirror to OsTown.

(Ostown)

Most of the group fell on their faces when they exited through the projector thanks to Riku and Axel.

Neither of them wanted to waste time by splitting up, so they had Mickey do all the tasks to open up the bridge to get to Mickeyjunk Mountain. Yes, it would've been quicker splitting up, but Riku and Axel wanted to get to Oswald fast, so that is why they made Mickey do it.

Then when Mickey came over and was going to say, "I'm done!" Axel interrupted and said, "We need to go. NOW."

They rushed over and on the way, Sora saw Animatronic Goofy, so he said, "Heya, Goofy!"

In response, Animatronic Goofy greeted Sora with a, "Hey Sora!"

That was when their short mini-conversation ended once they got to the end of the Bridge, revealing the Mickey's Steamroller Projector.

Axel and Riku managed to somehow push everyone in before heading in themselves.

(Mickey's Steamroller)

They entered a sleepy town (it was sleepy since nobody was up.) with a lot of stone buildings and streetlights.

Kairi looked around and said quietly, "This is a cute, quaint little town."

"Just wait till you see the steam…Wait, where's Axel?"

You see, Axel was going to go get rid of the Steamroller to get not waste time. The others rushed up and caught up to Axel as well as the youngsters who just arrived. The two children were going to go in the steamroller, but a bored and annoyed Axel, without warning, did this.

"BURN, BABY!"

Then Axel demolished the steamroller with fire. Everyone was extremely shocked.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?! NOW WE CANNOT PRO…"

"Will ya shut up? That was just part one."

Sora and the others, excluding Mickey and Gus of course, looked at each other and knew what Axel meant before following him to the areas that were supposed to be destroyed by the Steamroller. They managed to use a LOT and I mean a LOT of special attacks to demolish those areas, making them passable to the Exit Projector.

Mickey and Gus's jaws dropped.

"Come on. Let's go find Oswald."

That was when they exited the projector. The two youngsters you may ask? They walked away in sadness since they never got to use the steamroller.

(Mickeyjunk Mountain- The Heaps)

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Axel, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Terra, Aqua, Demyx and Zexion, along with Mickey and Gus, managed to get to the first area of Mickeyjunk Mountain.

It was easy to figure out why exactly it was called Mickeyjunk Mountain, mainly because of all of the giant, seemingly forgotten Mickey Mouse related merchandise. The other part? Well, it was related to the first thing they noticed, but in a way, it was also a Junkyard that was on a mountain or became a mountain.

Gus almost spoke, but Vanitas interrupted, stating, "Wow Mickey. Your fan club must've abandoned their clubhouse."

In response, Vanitas was slapped by Xion. "Hey! It's not his fault this stuff is here."

Riku then made a very good point. "Why the hell is Oswald's hideout, sanctuary, whatever the hell it's called, here? Doesn't he hate you or something?"

Mickey shrugged. "How am I supposed to know. I didn't decide."

"Anyway, we should get going and find Oswald so we can tie up the loose ends with him."

"Right!"

(A/N: Holy crap. HOLY F****** CRAP. HOW LONG DID THIS TAKE ME TO WRITE?! I SWEAR IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, HOW LONG DID IT TAKE ME TO WRITE **ONE **CHAPTER?!

I am so, so, sorry for taking so long. I am happy I FINALLY FINISHED THIS DAMN CHAPTER.

I don't know when I'll be able to update next, but I believe I will split the Mickeyjunk Mountain arc into two parts.

Also, please don't flame. Review if you want. See you all in the next chapter! Also, I hope this chapter was better than the last one. I rushed at the end to finally get this freaking thing uploaded.

Ciao!)


End file.
